


50 things the Boss should know(or how not to get driven insane by your country)

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a pain, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Don't mention the war, Drinking to Cope, Fluff and Humor, France (Country), Gen, Germany is a saint, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Italy is adorable, List Fic, Never Have I Ever, Noodle Incidents, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You Have Been Warned, but hey its nice of him to leave a note, how do they get anything done?, idk what to tag, not a happy bunny, passing refrence to current events, poor boss, the care and keeping of your country, the president is a poor loser, they didn't know what they were getting into, too many countrys, welcome to the insanity, what logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of list fics from Bosses of the countries informing their successors of the care and keeping of ones country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. America

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Presidential Initation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28152) by Car. 



> This fic was inspired by Car's ficlets http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6944079/1/Presidential-Initiation about the presidential family and their adventures with the nations. It spawned plot bunnies of how i'm sure presidents and prime ministers must leave notes to their successors about the hell and chaos they are in for as the boss of the country. If you want to see any specific countries let me know! I'm up for suggestions =^_^=

America   
0o0o0o0o0o  
Hello Mr. President. As you explore the White House and enjoy your new found power you may have noticed the presence of one Alfred F. Jones. He is the NP (Nation Personification) of the United States and as such requires certain care and keeping. The following list should be enough to get you started, however, like anything it is subject to change as a result of his personality. Further details may be found in the Black Book but that is hard to get a hold of (and last i hear the librarian was refusing to let us borrow it because Alfred broke it. Again.) I do not know whether you have ever wanted children but regardless you are now a parent (addendum you have kids. congrats now you have another) to the American nation. As the former president i can only wish you the best of luck and may god have mercy on your soul.   
1) Alfred likes ice cream and burgers keep them stocked at all time  
2) Arthur (Great Britain/England) visits often  
3) No they aren't dating   
4) Relationships of the NPS will confuse and distress you it is best not to think about it and ignore any and all evidence of them   
5) It is not worth the effort to get involved in any of their fights  
6)It is a violation of the Geneva convention to make war criminals babysit them  
7) Expect phone calls at 2am informing you of the wrongs he has done  
8)Yes the bail money is under the rabbit figurine on the mantle piece in the Green room.   
9)We have been assured all records concerning a mime a bird and the statue of liberty have been sealed  
10) Occasionally Canada will visit he is America's twin and lives in Toronto. He is a forgettable boy but very polite. It is safe to use him to babysit the kids.   
11)America tends to be forgetful of Canada make sure he doesn't accidentally leave him somewhere or forget him and leave him on the front step.  
12) Matthew (Canada) and Alfred have a complicated relationship.   
13) Mattie holds a grudge from when Alfred invaded Canada  
14) Alfred still holds a grudge from when Mattie set the white house on fire  
15) It is best not to mention Afghanistan and America is still not on speaking terms with either Russia or Cuba He also doesn't get along well with Mexico  
16) He gets sick when the economy is bad and likes chicken noodle soup by the gallon  
17) America also gets phantom pains on the anniversary of the Boston Massacre, Gettysburg, Antietam and Pearl Harbor among others. give him the day off and offer some aspirin. He will be right as rain the day after.  
18) Do not under any circumstances allow America to be alone in the same room with France. we don't want another international incident  
19) Try to avoid being in the same room near France   
20) It is not an act of war to tackle a country when they feel up your wife  
21) Most prime ministers and dignitaries bring their country's with them when they visit.   
22) Sealand is not a country  
23) He will try to convince you otherwise resist the sad eyes  
24) Contrary to all logic and reason the NPS are able to conceal a variety of weapons and objects on their persons regardless of size.   
25) Hungary tends to carry a frying pan up her sleeve and Prussia somehow manages to carry a medival era sword. Spain had a fucking battle axe last i heard.   
26) If you hear Alfred yelling ignore it. He probably deserved whatever he got hit with no matter who hit him  
27) Never get between America and his football games  
28) It is NOT safe to allow the following to babysit: Russia, France, Spain, South Italy, China  
29) Safe nations to babysit include: Canada, England, Italy (Northern keep the Southern half far away unless you want your children dropping four letter words constantly), and surprisingly Prussia.   
30) Alfred likes to watch scary movies.   
31) Alfred also gets nightmares from them  
32) Expect irate calls from England questioning your parenting  
33) If Germany visits expect to get Italy too  
34) Italy will cook you wonderful food  
35) Germany is the voice of reason  
36) Prussia has hidden depths of evil if he shows up call his brother (Germany) yes he is technically not a country anymore but do not mention that unless you want to have one drunk ex-nation crying in the dining room.  
37) Yes that is a bird on Prussia's head. Do not question it.   
38) America likes to invite Japan over for video games expect calls from the Japanese boss regarding his country's location.  
39) If you value your sanity do not under any circumstances allow Prussia, Austria and Hungary to visit at the same time.   
40) Ditto for England and France  
41) England is an alcoholic  
42) Keep brandy in stock for his visits  
43) England and France will start fights over Canada and America and how they were raised. Do not intervene.  
44)If you try to flee screaming into the night America WILL find you  
45) You do not want to hear his 'i am so disappointed in you' talk  
46) If you declare war for no good reason expect retaliation from Alfred   
47) He won't admit it but he loves kids  
48) The states all have personalities of their own. expect to hear from Delaware and Pennsylvania regarding the horrors that will happen to you if you hurt their dad.   
49) England will do the same but phrases it as a not so subtle threat to your manhood and sanity if you harm his son/lover (I'm not quite sure and i try not to think about it either)   
50) The panic room is soundproof and stocked with alcohol and food. Only you and your wife can get in. Your welcome

Hopefully the above will be helpful regarding your encounters with America. Congrats on being President don't forget how hard you worked and how much money you spent to get this privilege. Enjoy the next four years!  
Regards  
Ex-President


	2. Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy's boss leaves some notes for his successor.

Caro nuovo presidente! Welcome to the most wonderful and terrifying years of your life. Now before your next meeting with the cabinet, the aids have been instructed to give this to you. You might want to pour some wine now. Indietro? ok allora! Now as the presidente of the Italian nation you need to be aware that Italy itself is alive and has a National Personification (NP) . You are its boss. The gravity and responsibility you now have is immense. However, because you value your manhood and pride i am sure you will more than manage to survive the next few years. (barring any coups, revolutions or accidental death) The following are a few helpful pointers for you as you adjust to the new responsibility you now have. 

 

1) Italy is actually 2 people. The loud one is South Italy while the wimpy one is Northern Italy.   
2) North Italy(here after referred to as Feli (short for Feliciano) ) is usually out of country and may be found at Germany's place. The German NP is named Ludwig.  
3) They are not dating no matter what appearances say.  
4) Expect South Italy to shout and throw things if this is brought up at all.  
5) When South Italy (here after referred to as Lovi (short for Lovino) ) is on a rampage call Spain. His name is Antonio.  
6) Feli has an unhealthy obsession with pasta and a verbal tic involving the word 've'.  
7) Lovi has a tomato fetish  
8) Both can sleep anytime and anywhere. Anywhere.  
9)Under no circumstances should you bring up the other Italian states or the process that they went through to become a united italy.  
10)If you do so anyway expect to have one sobbing nation and one angry drunk one. guilt does things. even 100 years later.  
11) The Mafia is not your friend  
12) If you make it your friend neither Italy will be happy  
13) If neither Italy is happy your life will be hell  
14)We think they might actually control the mafia as the Dons but we honestly have no idea.   
15) Just stay far far away from anything involving the mafia   
16) Do not touch the curls  
17) Do not ask about them either  
18) Yes Feli has eyes he just squints a lot. One of these days Ludwig will make him get glasses its a matter of time.   
19) No they do not want to talk about WWII   
20) If you bring up Mussolini you might 'accidentally' fall out a window.  
21) Feli is smarter than he looks.  
22) Feli is also capable of a lot more destruction than you would expect  
23) Lovi is obviously dangerous,however, he is also a sucker for a sad story  
24) Lovi was raised by Antonio do not question the nature of their relationship  
25) Feli was mainly raised by Austria after the end of the Roman Empire.   
26) Do not bring up the Holy Roman Empire  
27) America likes to visit and 'borrow' the cars. There is nothing you can do to stop him. However, the warning system set up to the local residents should be enough to minimize damage to them.  
28) Germany always comes to visit in the summer.   
29) If you hear whispered voices saying 'be one with me' ignore them. It is simply Russia outside your window again.  
30) Russia likes sunflowers and vodka  
31) France is a pervert  
32) Do not allow him to stay at your residence  
33) Both Italy's currently have a blood feud with him as a result of certain works of art going 'missing' during the war.  
34) Both Italy's hate it when you cut off their access to pasta. Any damage caused when you threaten to do so is entirely your own fault.  
35) Feli makes wonderful pasta.   
36) Lovi makes Wine  
37) Neither one is really Catholic but they do have a tendency to revert to the faith when stressed.  
38) On that note mock the Church at your peril.  
39) )Cristof Is the NP for the Vatican he occasionally visits and normally brings the wrath of God when he does. Do not interfere. the last person that did had to crawl all the way to Rome on his knees before he was UN-excommunicated  
40) They somehow manage to conceal weapons in the thin air.   
41)Feli is a very good shot and Lovi will likely stab you.  
42) Lovi will do most of the paperwork. Feli will lose the paperwork  
43 ) Lovi can and will swear at you for 3 plus hours without repeating himself. It is in your best interest not to commit any crime worthy of such a rant.  
44) Both have an unhealthy obsession with afternoon soap operas. Do not get in the way of soap opera time.   
45)Italy likes cats  
46) Lovi will swear for no apparent reason. One PA estimates that swear words account for 58.6 percent of his vocabulary.   
47) They speak every language as a result of having conquered and been conquered so often.  
48) Any sexy twin fantasies should be kept to yourself  
49) Lovi will castrate you if you try anything on Feli  
50) Germany will hid your body where it will never be found afterwards. 

It is my hope that these tips may be useful to you in your term as president. Just remember, you wanted this. Karma is a silly superstition and not applicable at all to this situation. Your PA's will likely resign every month if not every week from stress and you will likely bald as a result of the same. Congratulations and good health on the start of your term!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! sorry for any grammar errors those all are mine! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably be updating twice weekly if i can. =^_^=


	3. England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old PM leaves some notes for his successor.

Dear Sir or Madam,  
Welcome and congratulations on your new position! You are likely in between meetings right now, however, the aid should have given you this on your first day. If he hasn't then fire him. Jane has been angling for the position for the past year anyway. Now before your next meeting I must inform you of the NP project. Aka the National Personification Project. Every country has a personification. The US has Alfred and Canada has Matthew. We have Sir Arthur Kirkland aka The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. The NP is an invaluable asset to your administration and should be treated with courtesy and care. He is as old as the land itself and so should be treated with respect. While you might be his 'boss' never fool yourself into thinking he serves you. Sir Kirkland serves the country. Hopefully the following pointers will help you in your dealings with him. 

 

1)Sir Kirkland appears to be in his mid twenty's and has appeared such since the turn of the 18th century.  
2)Do not comment on the eyebrows or his lack of fashion sense  
3)Sir Kirkland will most often be outfitted in a green uniform for meetings, however, on his off times he dresses more casually in pullovers and dress pants or suits  
4)All NP's are related somehow. France, Spain and England are brothers (around the same age) they all were raised by Rome (yes that one) 5)England raised Canada and America as a father figure but is not directly related to them.  
6)The British isles are all related but are seen as younger siblings by Sir Kirkland.  
7)Germany and Prussia are brothers (Yes Prussia is an ex-nation but he still exists)  
8)The Baltic states are brothers  
9)The Netherlands, Sweden, Denmark and Norway are all cousins  
10)Lithuania and Poland are seeing each other again.  
11)Do not comment on Poland's dress sense  
12)Italy is represented by two people, twin brothers.  
13)Austria and Hungary were married at one point but were forced to separate due to historical reasons.  
14)They still have a 'thing' though so if Austria visits expect Hungary and vs-versa.  
15)Germany usually comes with North Italy  
16)Spain usually comes with South Italy  
17)Prussia is seeing Canada. We have no idea how that happened.  
18)America and England have a 'special relationship'. We advise against inquiring the nature of this relationship.  
19)England and France have an on again off again relationship. We think. It is not certain at this time whether they are on or off again due to the American complication.  
20) FYI Nations are sterile and cannot get pregnant or cause pregnancy. As far as STDs go we have no idea.   
21)On that note France is rather annoying. Do not under any circumstances allow him near Sir Kirkland when he is in a mood unless you want to spend the day on disciplinary probation.  
22)Belarus is homicidal. Avoid her at all costs. She tends to pack throwing knives. She has a fixation on her brother (Russia) and will do terrible things to those who get in the way of them having a relationship.  
23)As a rule NPs all are proficient in a variety of weaponry. Therefore they don't need a security detail  
24)Keep in mind the above when questioning any relationships between NPs  
25)As a result of the nature of being an NP they can't actually kill each other. So it is advised to allow them to fight out any disputes.  
26)The Queen is to be respected at all times. While you of course understand this (As a British citizen and prime minister you naturally are loyal to her), However, this is also in regards to all past monarchs and English persons of note in general.  
27)We think he loved Elizabeth I and Shakespeare we don't really know for sure though.  
28)Sir Kirkland was fond of Diana. He usually takes the day of her death off.  
29)He is close friends with both Sir Ian Mckellen and Dame Maggie Smith  
30)Ireland and Scotland are the red haired brothers. Yes Ireland is note technically part of the Empire but he still visits and is a sibling so you need to know this.  
31)Wales is brunet  
32)North Ireland is the blond she tends to stay with Sir Kirkland and has an apt on the upper story of the house. The other three come and go.  
33)Expect death threats from all of them if you make policy decisions that negatively affect England.  
34)North Ireland is friends with Fergi. We honestly have no idea how that happened.  
35)Wales is friends with Harry and they tend to go out together when they get a chance.  
36)Will tends to visit Sir Kirkland when he has a chance it is assumed that he brings Kate with him when he visits now.  
37)The other Ireland makes bombs as a hobby. It is best not to contemplate the implications of this. It is also unwise to request that he desist.  
38)Wales runs an archery range on the side. It is in compliance with regulations. We think that Sir Kirkland agreed to it in order to gain his compliance.  
39)Canada and America look exactly alike but Canada tends to go invisible. We don't know why.  
40)Australia and Hong Kong occasionally visit. Australia tends to get smashed Hong Kong tends to break things.  
41)It should be noted that almost all countries have blood feuds of some-type or another with other countries. These are based in historic events and should be noted ASAP.  
42)England and America have fights over the Revolution and the Seven Years war.  
44)England and France fight over obvious reasons (Agincor, Normandy, the Hundred Years War to name a few)  
45)England and Egypt are currently on the outs because of an antiquity issue. On that note do not mention the Spanish Armada or anything related to that portion of history unless you want him to go on a pirate bender.  
46)The economic issues tend to give NP's colds or other aliments, they also get sick when there are epidemics. However, there haven't been any outbreaks of plague or Spanish influenza recently.  
47)Yes England practices magic  
48)No do not question it he has been dabbling in it since the medieval ages and can put a nasty curse on you. The fairies and other misc creatures he talks to should not be commented on.  
49)Saturday's are sacred to the watching of Doctor Who  
50)Oh he is also a closet alcoholic. drink of choice is brandy or whiskey He was close to Churchill so we blame him for that.

Hopefully the above will be useful. When you get to the meeting with him do not treat him like a history book that makes him sulky which is unwise for a variety of reasons. Your children will love him, however, it is best to not let them play with him too often. His sailor days left a definite impact on his language. Being the 'boss' of a nation is rather like being a parent, however, a swear jar will not help in this case. All in all good luck on your term and hopefully you will survive the next few years with your sanity intact. Remember it is not a weakness to need anti-depressants. 

 

ps. He can't cook. At all.  
Under no circumstances should you eat his cooking.  



	4. Germany/Prussia

Dear Mister/Madam,  
Welcome to the office of President. As you enter your term there is something you should know that you were not informed of prior to your election to this position. Namley that your country is a living entity. Or in this case two living entities. The national personifications (NPs) of your country are Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt or as they prefer to be called Germany and Prussia. They are an asset to your country and have existed since time out of mind. They both will give you advice and help you adjust to your new position. However, that being said there are a few things you should know. 

 

1)Germany and Prussia are both Np's of our country. Prussia used to be East Germany. He still calls Germany 'West'  
2)Germany is Prussia's brother. His younger one to be exact.  
3)Prussia also had another younger brother named The Holy Roman Empire. We don't talk about what happened to him.  
4)Yes Prussia was dissolved back in the 1900's, no we don't know why he is still around. Most of the time when a country ceases to exist so does its NP.  
5)The popular opinion is that yes he is just that stubborn.  
6)Prussia thinks he is Gott's gift to the universe (We think he is a punishment for crimes committed by our ancestors)  
7)Prussia will try to convince you to let him take care of the war budget. Give in. The pranks resulting when you say no will give you gray hair.  
8)Germany and Prussia are both very neat and organized. They always arrive promptly for any meetings. You would do well to do the same.  
9)They are both seeing other nations. Germany is currently in a relationship with Northern Italy while Prussia is seeing Canada.  
10)If a loud angry Italian shows up do not allow him to find either Germany or Prussia. He will call you a 'potato bastard' don't take it personally.  
11)If a quiet excitable Italian shows up that would be Feli or North Italy. My recommendation is to give him a key to the building and a map showing where Germany's office is.  
12)If an invisible or hard to see nervous country shows up that would be Canada. offer him tea and call Prussia immediately  
13)Both brothers are rather sensitive of the events of the 1930's and 40's. As such it is best not to mention it at all as Prussia tends to hack things up with his broadsword and Germany tends to cope by drinking.  
14)Expect death threats from both Italy and Canada if you mention it anyway. Reminder Italy can and will have a hit put on you by the mafia if you make Germany upset.  
15)Prussia is rather fond of Fredrick the Great. 'Fond' meaning he is still very attached to him to this day. On that note do not speak negatively of Old Fritz unless you would like to be introduced to a very sharp medieval sword.  
16)Prussia and Germany both still have scars from the Berlin Wall both mentally and physically. It is best not to ask about them.  
17)On that note both are extremely protective of one another.  
18)They also have a grudge against Russia.  
19)Austria and Hungary tend to visit in June. Expect to have to bail Prussia out as a result (there is a fund for that)  
20)While the above three are 'friends' the nature of their relationship is still up for debate. We try not to question it.  
21)Austria can and will criticize you for your 'wasteful' habits  
22)Hungary will hit you with a frying pan if you try to strangle her ex husband (Austria...its complicated)  
23)Spain, France and Prussia occasionally band together to spread chaos throughout the EU. Expect calls from a variety of Prime-ministers when this occurs  
24)Spain and France are both extremely friendly, however, as one would expect they cannot be trusted to run a country efficiently.  
25)Japan often visits. He and Germany have remained close throughout the years. Do not worry, he is a safe and sane individual.  
26)Russia is not a safe or sane individual. If he shows up in your office call Germany and then call Belarus.  
27)It is acceptable to hide under the desk while you wait for them to arrive.  
28)Do NOT say yes to becoming 'one' with Russia.  
29)Belarus makes Russia seem sane. Pray Germany gets to you first.  
30)Germany and England actually are very good friends. Don't question it.  
31)Germany and Greece are not.  
32)Expect calls from Austria informing you that Switzerland is taking pot shots at Italy again (he cuts through there while going to visit Germany)  
33)Remind Italy often that he cannot do this as it disturbs Austria's beauty sleep.  
34)Switzerland is very protective of his younger sister Liechtenstein.  
35)He is also a crack shot.  
36) While both Germany and Prussia may seem intimidating they are actually very nice and polite once you get to know them.  
37)Germany tends to look after the younger nations (including Sealand, expect to have to deal with him a lot)  
38) Prussia tends to be more involved with animal protection societies  
39) They both have pets. Germany has three dogs Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster while Prussia has a bird named Gilbird  
40) Both brothers live together. Prussia lives in the basement. while Germany sticks to the upper stories.  
41) You WILL be invited to dinner at their house. Do not comment on the fact that Germany likes to bake cakes.  
42)Do not comment on the fact that Prussia like cute animals  
43) Also as i am sure you have noticed Prussia is Albino your children will inevitable humiliate you by pointing this out.  
44) Luckily Prussia thinks being albino is proof of how awesome he is.  
45) No neither one will be willing to change their uniforms. Most countries are rather attached to their history.  
46) Both will, however, wear suits when attending formal events.  
47) Poland has a blood feud with both brothers for obvious reasons  
48) Both enjoy going out with America for paintball  
49) Beer is a food group to them  
50) You will never get a normal nights sleep again


	5. Canada

Hello! And welcome to the position of being Prime Minister of Canada. While you adjust to your new position here are some things to keep in mind. The ex prime minister (me) is not your friend. If you call me at 2am to ask for advice I will be extremely unpleasant. (Yes it's happened). You are in charge so the problems are yours. Parliament and the various governmental agencies will occasionally drive you nuts. That's what alcohol is for. Your marriage will suffer, however, I do not advise cheating as the tabloids WILL find out. Oh by the way as the 'boss' of this country you also get Matthew Williams aka Canada (NP). He is a forgettable person but very sweet. All the nations have a National Personification. As far as ours goes we are lucky to have calmed settled one. Other countries.... (Such as our southern neighbor) are not so lucky. The following should help you in your dealings with Matthew and his various acquaintances. 

 

1)Matthew was raised by France initially (You should know this you did attend school after all)  
2) Actually a lot of the information you should know about him you will find if you read a little of your history  
3) France does tend to visit for holidays avoid him if you can.  
4) You are allowed to punch him if he gropes you  
5) Canada does speak French as a result of his long association with France  
6) England got custody after the territory wars. France is still bitter about this.  
7) England will visit occasionally but no where near as often as France.   
8) If England visits make sure you have rum in stock  
9) England and France have a love hate thing going on complicated now by America   
10) You don't want to ask questions  
11) England is very polite but can't cook at all  
12) Canada has a pet bear named Kilimanjaro he will not remember your name   
13) Canada does have a slight tendency to go invisible try not to sit on him. He gets peeved  
14) Other countries occasionally mistake him for America. The results are unpleasant. Don't worry he heals quickly  
15) Canada and Quebec have a feud but are being civil right now  
16) Canada is dating Prussia. We have no idea how that happened  
17) Germany will visit occasionally to retrieve his brother. This means North Italy will be visiting too.  
18) Austria and Hungary are friends of Prussia and they like to vacation up in Prince Edward Isle in August.   
19) Canada likes Pancakes. He also likes Maple Syrup  
20) He plays hockey. His games are on Monday nights. You should go watch him sometime he is very good.  
21) He and Alaska occasionally have shouting matches. Ignore them  
22) He and America (Alfred) are brothers but occasionally they do try to strangle each other. Don't intervene  
23) Actually they are twins. However, Matthew is the quiet polite one with purple eyes. Alfred...well Alfred is most definitely American.  
24) Don't bring up the War of 1812. Just. Don't.   
25) America is still bitter about having his capitol burned down in that whole thing.   
26) Canada is rather smug about it.   
27) Russia visits every so often. Do not say yes to become one with him. Give him Vodka and he'll leave  
28) Belarus is his sister   
29) She tends to carry knives. Don't ask Russia about it and stay out of her way.  
30) Canada feels very strongly about equal rights etc.   
31) In other words do not be a misogynist homophobe he can and will yell at you for hours in French and in English  
32) He is very proud of achieving independence.   
33) England is still a little bitter about it  
34) Canada is actually a very kind person. He will listen if you have a bad day at parliament and offer you maple cookies  
35) All the letters addressed to Santa at the North Pole are answered by him or Finland (they split the job)   
36) He is also good with children. I would wholeheartedly recommend him as a babysitter for your children  
37) Don't ever let France or Spain babysitter  
38) Germany is a good babysitter too  
39) Canada does tend to dress down in the office but he always looks professional when attending world meetings etc  
40) We don't mind the office attire because a) he is Canada we can't exactly tell him off and b) he dresses patriotically (Canada hoodie etc)  
41) He loves to fly and has his own Cessna with maple leaves painted on the wings  
42) He also likes to snowmobile and has a red one with a maple leaf   
43) Canada is an excellent tactician so if you end up in a war listen to him  
44) However, he doesn't like fighting so if you do have a war expect him to be very unhappy with you  
45) He gets passive aggressive when he is unhappy  
46) He made America cry once as a result. We don't talk about it.  
47)Actually out of all the nations America comes to visit the most.   
48) Sometimes Canada lets him sit on the front step for a few days. Don't get involved.  
49) Actually that's the overall message of this. NO MATTER WHAT YOU SEE OR HEAR DO NOT GET INVOLVED. countries are odd confusing hard to understand beings.   
50) The alcohol is in the cabinet on the left with the maple leaf carving. 

Good Luck and Godspeed. If you want to contact me after your term come find me up in the tundra. I've decided to leave civilization for a bit. I'm sure you will do well and if you don't you can always move to America. Although Matthew might hunt you down if you do. Just don't let anything majorly destructive happen while you are in office and you should be fine.


	6. Austria

Sehr geehrter Herr Premierminister

Willkommen to the office. As you have no doubt realized already the person sitting across from you will be part of your next few years. I am assuming he handed you this envelope in a huff. Expect this to be a normal occurence. Austria does have a tendency to sulk. Yes Austria. I am sorry to tell you that every country has an anthropomorphic personification called its NP and that ours is sitting across from you. His name is Roderich Edelstein but he prefers to be called Austria. He looks to be in his mid thirties but is actually several hundred years old. As a result try not be irritated when he acts condescending towards you. He means well he just expresses it wrong. 

 

 

As i am sure you are aware Hungary was joined with Austria in the 1800s as a commonwealth when countries form such alliances their NPs are married. While Hungary and Austria have of course separated since then they are still very attached to each other.  
1) We don't talk about his marriage to Spain. Ever.  
2)As far as Nps go they tend to raise each other and age/grow as their country does.  
3)Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Switzerland, and Russia were all children together.  
4)Prussia annoys Austria  
5)Prussia annoys Hungary  
6)Prussia just causes mayhem in general.  
7)Austria and Switzerland are exbestfriends  
8)Switzerland has impeccable aim  
9)German comes to visit often. He looks up to Austria although occasionally they fight.  
10)In that note older nations often raise other younger nations. Usually as a result of the younger nations being conquered.  
11)Italy and Germany were semi raised by Austria as well as The Holy Roman Empire and Lichtenstein.  
12)Don't ask what happened to the other Germanic States.  
13) NPs dress as they choose. Usually their clothing reflects who they are as a country.  
14)Austria really liked the 1800's  
15)Yes he wears a corset. No do not ask or mention you know.  
16) He isn't very athletic. At all.  
17)That said he is an excellent swordsman and can defend himself quite well.  
18)Usually if there is a fight Hungary helps him anyway. She is excellent at fighting and her weapon of choice is a pan. We have no idea why.  
19)Don't talk about WWI or WWII  
20)While Nps can't actually 'die' wars lead to wounds and scars as they suffer like their people.  
21)In the past Austria has come down with, Plague, Cholera, and Smallpox for similar reasons.  
22)Famines and economic depressions have predictable results.  
23)Austria cooks when he is stressed.  
24)Piano time is sacred.  
25)Follow his schedule or you will be sorry  
26)Yes those are bathroom breaks marked in  
27)Coffee is sacred  
28)You should be aware that certain body parts represent certain areas of the country. For instance Austria's heart is Vienna.  
29)The curl on his head is Mariazell he gets prissy if it is pulled.  
30)Austria cooks pastries expect to be given them on a regular basis  
31)Do not talk about music. Ever. He knows more about musical theory and composition than you ever will.  
32)He also gets testy when the Mozart/Beethoven debate happens with Germany  
33)He knows he is not the strongest country but he tries to be in charge anyway.  
34)If he wanders in after a world conference with wounds, don't worry. Nps heal quickly.  
35)On that note do NOT ask how the conference went unless you want to know more than you ever wanted to know about various countries.  
36)You should probably read up on the other NPs. Austria has made a helpful notebook with little profiles. While it is biased. (Prussia is marked in as "Pain in mien Arsch") It is a good introduction.  
37)While you won’t have to deal with the other NPs often (they tend to make their own meetings) it is expected to bring yours with you when signing important things and making treaties/trade agreements.  
38)Alfred/America tries.  
Russia is a little bit 'off' vodka is an acceptable bribe to make him go away.  
39)England likes whiskey.  
40)Expect Hungary to tell you exactly what horrors will befall you if you dare hurt Austria. (She will probably wave her frying pan at you while doing so. Try to ignore it)  
41) Prussia has a tendency to walk around with a bird on his head. Do not comment on it  
42) Prussia used to like Hungary and we think Austria and Prussia have a feud about it 

Hopefully the above will help you in your work. Worst case scenario call Hungary or Germany they will be able to help you sort things out. You should know that Austria gets rather testy when you cut funding to the music/arts. Besides that I can only wish you the best of luck  
Möge Gott Ihnen helfen


	7. Denmark

1)Denmark is rather fond of his axe. Do not ask him to leave it home.   
2) Viking wrath is legendary for a reason  
3) Do not mention the 'old days' unless you want to spend an entire day reminiscing about the vikings and Denmarks 'awesome' battles  
4) Sweden and Denmark do NOT get along well.   
5) Him and Norway have a 'thing' don't ask questions  
6) His is a very cheerful and optimistic nation   
7) Do not give him coffee.  
8) He likes his alcohol but since it doesn't interfere with his work (normally) we ignore it.  
9) Finland and Denmark have a bit of a rocky relationship due to historic reasons (aka finland and sweden both broke away)  
10)Denmark is rather fond of Licorice.   
11) Denmark and the Netherlands are close friends. yes that will keep you up at night worrying.  
12) The bail money is is a separate fund go talk to Simon down in finance if you need it.  
13) Usually Sweden or Norway will bail him out  
14) But sometimes they don't if they think he deserves it  
15) Denmark will try to convince you to let him start a band called the Nordic 5  
16) Don't listen to him  
17) Sweden will kill you and Norway will curse you if you do.  
18) On that note Norway practices magic as does England and Scotland and Wales  
19) Norway and England also see magical creatures (but Denmark will always say its the drink that does that)  
20) Sweden and Finland are voices of reason.   
21) Sweden mumbles  
22) Denmark is rather fond of biking  
23) While not technically related the other Nordics consider each other family to some extent  
24) Norway and Iceland are actually related though  
25)Norway and Iceland may seem apathetic but they are actually quite intelligent.  
26) Denmark is very proud of the bridge connecting his country and Sweden's  
27)On that note NPs are very proud of their countries  
28)And Denmark does not like Russia very much  
29)Actually none of the Nordics do.   
30)Norway is still bitter about the time Sweden made him marry him   
31)Denmark gets pissy if it is mentioned  
32)Actually if you get a chance to meet other NPs you will soon realize that the world is literally a soap opera  
33)The Italy brothers are twins. The sulky one is evil.  
34)Prussia is an albino fyi and he is Germany's older brother (and not technically a country but thats beside the point)  
35)Austria and Hungary and Prussia are the never ending love triangle of doom  
36)And America is the Jock   
37)Seriously if you have a chance to meet everyone do so it is worth the headache and the panic attack after  
38)On that note the Nps are a good unifying talking point when meeting a new prime minister  
39) Unless Denmark has done something exceptionally stupid and you want to crawl under the desk and die  
40)If you see a little boy with a sailor hat running around call Sweden   
41)That would be Sealand  
42)Somehow Sweden and Finland have custody of him  
43)But he really belongs to England  
44) Denmark can't drive  
45) Due to being a semi immortal being he does so anyway  
46)Semi immortal means that you can strangle him if he drives you insane  
47)Not that i suggest it  
48)Usually Norway does that  
49)Yes he is always that loud  
50) No you will never get a decent nights sleep ever again.


	8. Spain

Hola Señor Presidente,  
The man before you will be important to your government and your term. Despite his appearance he is muy viejo and should be treated with the outmost respect. He is the Personification of our Country. Spain. He is smarter than he appears and very good at math. Over the next few years you will become acquainted with he quirks, however, here is a short list to help you get started. I assume he brought tomatoes with him you should thank him profusely. After he leaves there is a bottle of medicamentos para el dolor and tequila in the second to last cupboard of your desk. Good luck and i wish you well on the start of your term. 

1) His name is officially Antonio Fernández Carriedo but he prefers to be called Spain.  
2) Siesta time is sacred. God himself can not make Spain do something during nap time.  
3)Nap time is 12-3pm  
4)Be thankful you do not have Greece he sleeps 17+hours a day (last i heard it was a case of narcolepsy)  
5)While Spain is usually easy going it is best to avoid bringing up painful bits of history  
6) In other words avoid the Inquisition and the Armada unless you would like to bail our country out because he went on a bender to drown his sorrows.  
7) The Spanish Civil war was also rather traumatic. Apparently he spent the duration either vomiting blood or bleeding.  
8) On that note you should know that major disasters cause Spain to become physically ill. Depressions cause colds while the Madrid bombings put him into a coma.   
9)Spain is best friends with Prussia and France  
10) We have no idea how that happened but it is likely due to them historically fighting against england together  
11)Expect calls from a variety of heads of state when they decide to get together and go on a beer/wine/alcohol tour across the EU.  
12) The United States usually just bails him out and ships him back as does England.   
13) Switzerland tends to shoot the trio and Germany tends to yell.   
14) You don't want to know what Russia does.  
15) On that note you should be aware that many country's NPs cannot be considered stable by any means.  
16) Our country included, it is usually explained by a country's history being so convoluted and painful that after a few centuries ones sanity is the least of its problems.  
17) Remember that Spain was a conquistador. Even though he is in general rather cheerful and easy going he does have a darker side that has no problem wading through blood to get what he wants.  
18) With that in mind you should know he somehow has the ability to pull a battle axe out of thin air when he is angry  
19) Other nations can do this as well. We still don't know why or how. Hungary has a frying pan, China has a Wok and Russia has a faucet(don't ask)  
20) Other inexplicable nation things include the ability to eat/drink far more than any normal human being.   
21) In other words unless you have a bottomless supply of wine don't invite Spain or Italy or any other country to dinner.  
22) America has super strength and England and Norway both use magic. Rumor is that Belarus is taking lessons from Norway in magic.   
23) Spain's power is the ability to sleep through anything. He is also eternally optimistic.   
24) You should know that he is seeing the Southern half of Italy.   
25) There is nothing you can do about it so don't even try  
26) South Italy's name is Romano if you ever meet him expect to be sworn at a lot you should also know that the Italy brothers control the mafia and that Romano can and will put a hit out on you if you dare make Spain unhappy or ill due to your polices  
27) Spain likes sea turtles and cute animals in general. The influx of sea turtles a few years ago was entirely his fault.  
28) He also likes bull fighting. regrettably this was banned recently so he is looking for a new hobby  
29) Spain has a pet bull named Juan he usually leaves him with Romano when he travels.   
30) America has a pet alien named Tony. Make sure it is very clear that Tony is not welcome to visit when America does (ask spain about the earthquake last year)  
31) Other NP pets include Gilbird(Prussia's) and Pierre(France's). England has a variety of magical pets apparently but they are invisible so you don't have to worry about them.   
32) If Russia comes to visit give him sunflowers and some wine and he will probably go away.   
33) If Germany comes to visit you will probably need to get a drink after. He is not happy about our current financial issues.  
34) You should know that some countries are related.   
35) And some nations have long standing grudges.   
36) Spain is still peeved about the Spanish Armada and Mexico and the whole Netherlands debacle.  
37) He also gets testy when Turkey , Monaco or Morocco make comments about their shared history  
38) Don't ask about what happened to the other provinces of Spain rumor is he may have 'accidentally' killed Castile with an axe.   
39) Basque is a result of his brief relationship with France and they do not get along at all  
40) You should know that he has been married several times. He is relatively friendly with most of his exs  
41) Austria and Spain still squabble occasionally though.  
42) In general Nps do not interfere directly with the government, however, they are good forecasters of how the people and the economy are doing  
43) Nps usually have their own separate meetings during UN, NATO, EU conferences.   
44) You can give Spain a list of talking points for the meetings but do not expect anything to come of it.  
45) It is customary for Spain to come with you when you meet other heads of states for trade issues etc. don't worry he will either sleep or talk your ear off the whole time.  
46) Spain is very fond of his tomatoes.   
47) Tomato season means you will see very little of him  
48) Yes the tomato festival is entirely his fault  
49) Expect to make tomatoes a staple of your diet  
50) Spain is still technically Catholic and any comments about that and his relationship to Romano will end in blood.   
51) Also if you do make a fuss about it the Vatican Np will visit and you don't want that.


	9. Poland

1) His name is Feliks Łukasiewicz but he prefers to be called Poland  
2) Do NOT send him a card or something on July 22 he prefers to use November 11 as his birthday/national day.   
3) Poland really likes horses.   
4) Poland still holds a grudge about WWII with Germany and Russia  
5) Prussia is not fond of Poland for obvious reasons.  
6) Poland and Lithuania have had an on again off again relationship since the 1500s we do not expect them to resolve this anytime soon.   
7) Lithuania and Poland still bicker about Vilnius.  
8) Lithuania is polite and will call you sir and make you food if you visit Poland while he is there.  
9) No we cannot trade NPs  
10) As you would expect many Nps have emotional/mental issues as a result of their long life and history.   
11) The Baltic States have severe ptsd from their stint with Russia  
12) Poland simply seems to have no sense of self preservation whatsoever.   
13) Try not to cry when he tells Russia “I will make your capital Warsaw” no matter how murderous Russia looks it is highly unlikely you will die.   
14) On that note you will likely meet several Nps in your stint as President among them are Ukraine, Italy, the USA, the UK and Austria.   
15) Try not to look at Ukraine’s chest. It makes Russia mad.   
16) Yes her breasts make that sound no we do not know why or how  
17) Austria is prissy  
18) Italy is a cheerful person and likes to make ciastka  
19) Hungary occasionally drops by to gossip ignore the squealing from Poland’s office when this happens.  
20) You don’t want to know what they are talking about  
21) Russia likes sunflowers and vodka. It is in your best interests to provide both.  
22) Belarus is insane and has a vendetta against everyone. She is also good with knives  
23) Romania is a vampire  
24) England practices witchcraft  
25) France is perverted  
26) Ignore Poland’s dress sense  
27) Apparently he has been crossdressing since the 1400s so good luck changing that.  
28) He is very fond of the deceased Pope John Paul II for obvious reasons  
29) Do not even think about desecrating Częstochowa  
30) On that note remember Poland successfully fought off the Mongols, Sweden, Denmark, Prussia and Russia at various points in history sometimes at the same time.  
31) He is very good at fencing  
32) He is also very stubborn  
33) You should know that Switzerland is a bit trigger happy  
34) Also try not to mention the 1900’s to any of the Nps  
35) It was a really bad century in all aspects  
36) Yes there are dragons in Poland  
37) No you cannot get rid of them  
38) If its any comfort Norway has a dragon problem as well  
39) Poland likes to listen to Chopin when he is working  
40) Expect to hear random shouting when Austria inevitably shows up and tries to take credit for Chopin.  
41) On that note Poland is an excellent pianist but he doesn’t play very often.  
42) While he may present as very forward Poland is actually rather shy  
43) He will nearly always turn in paperwork on time but expect to find pictures and abstract poetry scribbled in the margins  
44) No he will not babysit your children  
45) Yes he will make you long for retirement  
46) On the upside at least you don’t have the Np for Amerika.   
47) Or the Np for Canada (Last I heard he was having invisibility problems)  
48) Poland has a thing for talent programs. Humor him.  
49) Lithuania is the voice of reason  
50) No they will not be uniting into a commonwealth again so don’t even bother asking.


	10. Switzerland

 

 

 

 

  1.  **While his name is Basch Zwingli he prefers Mr. Switzerland or Sir**
  2. **He is related to the other Germanic countries**
  3. **He sees Lichtenstein as his little sister and they are currently sharing a home**
  4. **Austria and him have not been on speaking terms for the last few centuries**
  5. **He is rather fond of Germany mainly because of his dedication to order and precision and his helpfulness in keeping the world meeting running in a semi orderly fashion.**
  6. **He is not fond of Prussia  
**
  7. **He tends to shoot first ask questions later. With that in mind always call ahead if you intend to visit.**
  8. **With that said he is of course an excellent marksman and will be more than willing to teach your children self defense**
  9. **He is remarkably good with children and can doodle bunnies (you never heard that from me)**
  10. **While on good terms with the Vatican he is a little resentful of the Swiss Guards still being in use. While he recognizes it as an honor to be the one protecting the Pope and Vatican it reminds him of the days when he was little more than a hired mercenary,**
  11. **Despite that Switzerland and Romano(one of Italy's NPs) have become good friends.**

  12.   **They tend to meet up every other month or so to talk about their younger siblings and gossip about the other Germanics.(Romano doesn't like Austria either and isn't fond of Germany)**

  13. **Switzerland isn't fond of the other Italian NP (Feli)**
  14. **Mainly because whenever he visits he uses really expensive ingredients to cook**
  15. **But also cause he tends to cut through Switzerland's back yard on his way to Germany's house and also tends to forget pants**
  16. **The Italian Gov is very understanding about the fact that Switzerland has been taking potshots at him for the last century as a result so rest assured you will not be in trouble if anything happens**
  17. **Regardless if Switzerland really wanted to shoot Feli he would already have done so. His aim is impeccable.**
  18. **His favorite gun is his **SIG SG 510** and it is named Weisse **
  19. **Yes he is always armed be thankful you aren't the Boss for Finland's Np apparently theirs has at least three guns on him at all times.**
  20. **In general actually it is a good idea to assume that all Nps you meet are armed and dangerous**
  21. **Sweden has this giant staff with retractable blades while Prussia and Austria still like to use swords (somehow they can pull them out of thin air)**
  22. **On that note do not bring up WWII at all EVER to ANY of the NPs  
**
  23. **Germany is sensitive for obvious reasons while Switzerland will go into an hour plus long rant about how the entire 'Nazi gold' thing is entirely over-hyped and so on and so forth...**
  24. **He has a soft spot for goats likely for cultural reasons and has three pet goats named after his three tallest mountains.**
  25. **These goats are immortal and really only like Switzerland avoid at all costs. They seem to have absorbed some of his paranoia and are rather protective of Lichtenstein as well.**
  26. **No he will not even consider stopping the mandatory military/country service so don't even try**
  27. **If you even think about asking him to put on lederhosen and yodel for some state event rest assured he will shoot you in the leg**
  28. **The Netherlands and Switzerland are closer than people think due to their tendency to be neutral in conflicts.**
  29. **They have also bonded over saving money and little sisters.**
  30. **However, while the Netherlands may engage in some less then healthy behaviors rest assured that Switzerland does not participate.**
  31. **Yes we have tried to encourage him to do so to relax but he was very opposed to that idea.**
  32. **In regards to the Geneva convention there is a 'safe house' for the nations in Geneva**
  33. **It is very rarely used as most nations tend to stay with their 'relatives' if they need to. However, in some circumstances that is unfeasible due to wars or other conflicts.**
  34. **Switzerland and Finland are friendly due to their mutual love of guns and shooting things. Occasionally they have sharpshooting competions and Sweden and Sealand tag along for the day.**
  35. **Austria gets lost a lot. Hungary usually manages to find him but if he wanders to far then she will call Switzerland**
  36. **While he may say he loathes Austria Switzerland still always helps find him**
  37. **Switzerland speaks German, French, Italian and English.**
  38. **Belgium and Switzerland have a tiff going on currently about who has the best chocolate**
  39. **He can play the flute**
  40. **He gets carsick. (we think he does this on purpose to avoid leaving home)**
  41. **On that note while he has all these relationships with other nations he tends to stay at home and they either visit him or he writes letters or they call.**
  42. **If he does travel he usually flies or uses the 'teleport' thing nations do (we are still unsure about how it all works)**
  43. **He hates it when people cry and will apologize for days if he makes someone cry accidentally**
  44. **He is also really protective of all children regardless of nationality**
  45. **Switzerland is a huge science nerd**
  46. **America tends to visit every so often to talk physics with him**
  47. **Switzerland tends to kick him out after a week**
  48. **If you invite him to an official event expect to get Liechtenstein as well (he always brings her as his plus one)**
  49. **While he may be grumpy sometimes be grateful that you have one of the more 'settled' Nps.**
  50. **And if its any comfort you should know he has likely had you in the cross-hairs of his gun the entire time you were reading this and (presumably) didn't shoot you.**



**Best of Luck!**


	11. Greece

Γεια σας κύριε and welcome to the office of prime minister. Normally this would be given to the President, however, he has stated that in this matter he wishes to defer the privilege to you. You should know that every country has a National Representative/Personification. You are now in charge of /responsible for ours. He is likely sleeping outside of your office right now on a bench. Yes occasionally he looks like a homeless individual please pardon his appearance. Every Np is a mixture of our nation's culture, history and people. Keeping that in mind here are a few suggestions regarding your new best friend/ ενόχληση.

 

 

 

 

  1. You may call him Greece but he also goes by Herakles Karpusi on official documentation or the Hellenic Republic
  2. Do not inquire about what his birth date is. Apparently he has existed since after the Trojan War but under a variety of names.
  3. He is completely responsible for the issues with the stray cat population
  4. There is no way in hell you will ever persuade him to take steps to minimize the cat population so don't even try
  5. He got his first cats from Ancient Egypt who was friends with Ancient Greece (his mother)
  6. Those are the scraggly cats that will try and murder you if you try to wake him up from a nap
  7. No you cannot end their unnaturally long lives. Believe me we've tried.
  8. While he may sleep a lot he is surprisingly quite involved in governmental affairs.
  9. This is largely due to the fact that the Np for Estonia  has managed to set up things so that he has wifi anytime and anywhere.
  10. Do not question the relationship between Japan and him.
  11. Also avoid any questioning re the relationship between him and Turkey.
  12. Things have been tense between him and the Turkish Np since the Fall of Constantinople and whole Byzantine empire incident
  13. Cyprus is a bit like the child caught up in its parents divorce.
  14. The Np for Albania and Greece are a little on edge recently due to the Albanian Np overstaying his welcome on some visits.
  15. Greece _really_ likes the annual Eurovison contest. And especially loved last years song.
  16. We think his love of Eurovison is perhaps a remnant of his love for public philosophical debates
  17. That love for debate is a remnant from his mother
  18. His mother (Ancient Greece) also left him an ungodly amount of ruins and art
  19. The Np for Rome (S. Italy) has a similar problem.
  20. While the ruins do bring in tourists and are a good way to raise revenue they do impede progress
  21. Do NOT suggest just plowing through them. While Greece may be a little annoyed that they keep showing up every time he tries to build a subway he absolutely refuses to dishonor his mother's memory.
  22. Greece is actually a very good dancer and loves to participate in his cultural festivals.
  23. Yes he drinks most of the Nps do. Be grateful you don't have the Np for England or Finland
  24. He has a tenuous relationship with Germany due to some issues with the EU lately
  25. Also he is still a bit bitter about what Germany and the N. Italy Nps did to his country during WWII
  26. On that topic avoid mentioning the w word at all costs. All the Nps are a bit sensitive about wars.
  27. Keep in mind that most if not ALL of the Nps you will meet can and will defend themselves if necessary.
  28. Also that Switzerland is very protective of his 'sister' Lichtenstein and will not hesitate to shoot you if you hit on her.
  29. When it comes to weaponry Greece prefers to use a staff/mace in the shape of a giant cross when we asked him about it we were informed it was a representation of Mount Athos
  30. He can pull said mace out of thin air
  31. Most Nps can do this.



Re the other Nps

  1. America is a little hyperactive and always seems to be busy try to ignore him if you can
  2. England is sulky
  3. Japan is very quiet and polite but has a sense of humor
  4. Germany follows the rules
  5. The Italian nps (there are 4 one for each half of the country, one for Sicily, and then the Vatican) are flighty,grumpy, perky, and stern respectively.
  6. They are also half siblings to Greece (we think Ancient Rome had an affair with Ancient Greece)
  7. The Nordic countries are all cousins/siblings
  8. So are the Germanic nations
  9. The Asian countries are related as well but its complicated and should not be brought up.
  10. America and Canada are brothers and Mexico is their half brother.
  11. You will run into the South American countries sooner or later. Make sure you have beer for after they leave.
  12. The Commonwealth (aka the ex British colonies) are not related but they look after each other like they are.
  13. We don't really understand how Nps travel but basically if they are in their own country they are somehow everywhere at once (in other words you can ask him about the weather in Athens and he will know. 
  14. They can also tell when another nation is within their borders. Greece doesn't usually care much about it but if he tells you that Turkey or another Np are in Greece you should listen because it is important.
  15. Outside of their own country the teleport/everywhere at once thing ceases to work or becomes much harder. Because of this most Nps travel by plane when outside of their countries.
  16. If culturally similar the teleport does work. Hence why America can travel to some extent in England and Canada and why Cyprus and the Italy brothers can travel in Greece.
  17. We try not to think too much about the Nps traveling ability to be honest. It gets confusing.
  18. English is the Nps default language, however almost all of them are fluent in several languages.
  19. The other Nps usually tag along with their Bosses when treaties are being signed or when (in some cases) their Boss feels they need to get out of the house more.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should really look up the Greek entry into Eurovision last year. It was a song called "The Alcohol is Free"


End file.
